Falling Stars
by Sweet-Serenity1
Summary: Going to be a story that generally doesn't follow what most people think...please R+R as this is the first real story i am posting =^-^=
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi-wa, minna-san! Welcome to my first real fanfic on fanfiction.net. This story, I'm afraid, is going to evolve in a way I never believed it would. If you would, please R&R for me...I would really appreciate some feedback =^-^= Thank you much for taking the time to even read this. C ya next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet walked quietly down the hall, a small "clack" emitted by his heel that broke the newly settled-in silence of the Bebop. Just days before, the ratty ship had been teeming with life and activity. Suddenly, Ed, Ein and Spike had become nothing but shadowy memories, and the craft was almost nothing more than a hollow shell. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time– a feeling of loneliness. 

Faye dropped to the floor, her sobs overcoming her. He was gone. Gone, gone, gone, her mind repeated with each beat of her broken heart. Spike, the man she had loved since his amber eyes had met with hers, was gone. Given, this wasn't the first time it had happened, but she knew this time. She knew she would never see her precious gowljo again. Her head span, her tears bloodying her face. She gasped heavily as she tried to catch her breath between her heartbroken cries. "Spike..." she whispered to no one as she stared at the cold floor through her blurred vision. His name brought a new sting to her grief, and she screamed in agony as tears rolled faster down her face. In desperation, her hand shakily reached for the gun lying at her side, one bullet remaining within. "I'll meet you there, my darling...my only love..." she murmured mournfully down the quiet corridor. 

Out of other jobs to do, Jet limped towards the shuttle bay to quickly shine and polish it. It was a useless task, of course, as it would dirty just as badly the next time it was put in use by an incoming or outgoing ship. Right now, however, he was only interested in keeping his mind busy, off of his likely dead best friend and comrade. His eyes saddened as he thought of the old lunkhead lying lifeless on the street, another John Doe likely to never be identified and thrown in an unmarked grave. Out of nowhere, a piercing cry startled him and wrecked his train of thought. He raced as quickly around the corner as he could, his eyes locking on the purple haired beauty with her own gun pointed at her head. She stared blankly at the opposite wall, obviously deeply buried within her pile of pained emotions. Hesitantly, he began a struggled walk towards her. 

"Faye...don't..." he pleaded. "Stop...we'll make it through this..."

"You don't understand," began her quivering tone. "You don't understand! A world without him isn't worth living in!" Her agonized, heart-ripping screams continued. "You don't understand, dammit!!" There was a pause as she quieted her cries. "I'm sorry, Jet. Sorry for everything. Spending your money, yelling, being a stupid slut, I'm sorry. Don't forget me when I'm gone." She readied the gun to fire, despite Jet's screams against it. Time almost stopped as the trigger clicked. 

Bang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No, that's not the end. But to get another chapter, please please PLEASE someone review it? I would be so grateful! Again, thank you =^-^= Luvs/Heza-chan


	2. Chapter 2

WOW!!! I am so psyched! Thank you everyone for such positive reviews. 2 even in the first night. After having a not-so-great day, that really improved it all. As promised, I'm bringing you Chapter number 2 now =^-^= Again, thank you soooooo much!  
  
Bang.  
  
Jet fell to the ground, the hot iron embedded deep within his arm. His artificial hand grasped tightly to it, deep red blood oozing through his fingers. Faye released the grip on her gun in shock, her deep blue funk temporarily forgotten. "Oh.oh, my God.Jet.Jet, why?" Her mouth hung agape as she gawked at the damage; she didn't have the strength to force it shut. She gently pressed her delicate fingers to her lips as tears again threatened to spill over.  
  
"Some other time," he forced out in obvious pain. "L-look.don't cry.just go get the med kit for me. Please," he added carefully.  
  
Faye's gaze remained fixed, however, as she stared at the Bebop's manager in disbelief and horror. "What.what if he d-dies too." she mistakenly thought aloud. She unexpectedly heard the words emit audibly from her mouth and immediately turned her glance away.  
  
A small smile formed on his lips. "Better me than you," he said in a somewhat painless tone. There was a pause as he caught his breath. "Just go," he continued in a quiet, murmured voice. "I'll.be alright."  
  
With no further hesitation, Faye began running en route to the lobby's medical kit. Rather than the earlier swarm of depressed, negative emotions she had been experiencing, her thoughts were now turned to attempting to fully comprehend what had very recently happened. He saved me.she thought. I never thought he'd care enough.Her own words haunted her memory, as well. What.what if he d-dies too? Was it insecurity? The fear of being alone? That's it, she told herself. I couldn't bear two losses at once.  
  
She looked curiously around, and realized she was already back at Jet's side. She lowered down onto one knee, her eyes meeting with his. "What can I do?" she asked gently.  
  
"The tweezers. And.the stick. Gonna need those," he said in short, brief sentences.  
  
Nodding in agreement, she took out a slender, long pair of silver tweezers and a branch that looked similar to one of Ein's chewtoys (the dog's playthings still layed about the ship with their various bite marks.)  
  
"Hand me the stick now. I'm going to need this." She blinked at the request, an expression of question and curiosity evident on her face. "Just do it," he remarked, remembering someone with no apparent experience was under his guidance. She shrugged, and again faithfully obeyed.  
  
"Now, for the fun part," he said in a heavily sarcastic manner. He breathed heavily before continuing, then said, "You're going to have to dig the bullet out."  
  
Here eyes widened considerably. "WHAAAAAT?!"  
  
He snorted. "It's not like I'm going to ENJOY being in pain. There's no choice. It'll get infected if we don't. Do you want that?"  
  
"No.I don't want you hurting."  
  
An uncomfortable silence set in for approximately a minute as Jet struggled for words to continue. ".Well, then, get it out," he finished bluntly. He put the stick into his mouth, and tightly shut his eyes as he waited for the suffering to begin.  
  
Faye eyed the bloody hole in his arm. She nearly dry heaved at the sight before her. Why? She didn't know. Blood and gore had been a part of her life from the time she chose the life of a bounty hunter. She let it roll away into the back of her mind, and went back to concentrating on the problem at hand. Impulsively, she thrust the metal instrument into the laceration. The sound of wood cracking was immediately heard, as Jet struggled against a new and far worse wave of pain. Her hand beginning to shake, she attempted to move faster. Finally, digging deeply into the wound, she discovered the bullet lodged deep into the tissue of his bicep. She pulled the bloody projectile free and tossed it carelessly away on the floor. Free of the restraints of the bullet, blood vessels flooded the wound with blood, and it poured from Jet's arm. "Now what? NOW WHAT?" Faye cried frantically.  
  
"Al.cohol." Jet forced through clenched teeth.  
  
"Which kind?"  
  
"BOTH!"  
  
She pulled the rubbing alcohol from the kit as fast as she could and shakily removed the lid. She tipped it over onto the wound, drenching it in the liquid.  
  
"N-now.go get some water t-to flush it out," he stammered, still in anguish from the amateur surgery. "And I BEG YOU, GET THE OTHER ALCHOHOL!"  
  
As fast as her feet would carry her, Faye ran to the kitchen and flung open the fridge door as a small bucket filled with water. Only half of a tequila bottle remained within, as money had again been short recently. She grabbed it out anyway, making sure to fill the request. As she ran past it, she pulled the almost-filled bucket from the sink and returned to the mess.  
  
Jet's eyes immediately landed on the bottle. "Gimme that, and flush the wound. After that, just put on lots of gauze and wrap it skintight. That should do it for now. I'll dress it better later."  
  
She carefully followed each step with unsteady, nervous hands. When it was all over, she was exhausted and Jet was somewhat intoxicated-a rather pleasing combination for the time being.  
  
"Could you.help me to the couch..?" he said in a somewhat slurred voice. Faye helped him up, to lean on her shoulder, and they began the strenuous walk to the lobby.  
  
In the back of his mind, past the pain, Jet began going over his day, wondering how he had gotten in this predicament. It had been perfectly normal.limping around, keeping busy. He had gone to shine up the bay.and things had digressed from there. Faye was about to kill herself after the recent loss of Spike. His heart had ached for her, and he had forced his arm in the way as she pulled the trigger.  
  
Ached. Worse than his arm.  
  
Suddenly, things went black.  
  
Wow, as I was typing, I got ANOTHER review! Thank you soooo much! So, hence ends another chapter.maybe not what ya all had expected? The more reviews, the faster my inspiration comes.actually, I haven't even written the rough draft for the 3rd chapter yet! ^^;;; Don't worry about it though, I have a whole week of school to sit in the back of class to write and not pay attention. Gotta love how the high school teachers don't put you on seating charts anymore. Until then, minna-san! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heya again, everyone. I have been writing non-stop lately so I can stay ahead enough to continue posting every 2 or 3 days. Still receiving reviews and being flattered to no end.again, THANK YOU =^-^=! I will continue trying to fork chapters out as fast as I can. Also, for those of you who may be wondering, this chapter is where the PG-13 stuff starts. Drugs, language.just general Bebop stuff, though, nothing to worry about. Anyways, enough gab-on we go. ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Jet?" Faye's voice echoed through the room as Jet groggily opened his eyes. They met with two concerned, sparkling jade ones above him. She sighed in relief as his eyes focused. "Thank God you're ok. You know I can't cook." A quirky little smirk appeared on her face.  
  
He groaned. He had come to the realization he might have a little crush on this woman shortly before he passed out, (not necessarily the thought, rather of blood loss was the cause of his previously unconcious state, but an ironic twist played more fervently in his mind) and he sincerely hoped it was only a phase.  
  
"Now that you're awake," she said cheerfully, "and I know you're okay, I'm going to go take a nap. I'll see you in a few hours." She strode her scantily dressed body into her room and shut the door.  
  
As the door slammed, the tears that had been detained in Faye's eyes fell down her cheeks. She dropped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as confused thoughts immersed her mind. She missed Spike, she knew that better than ever. Spike was the only one she could ever love. Tears ran faster from the corners of her emerald eyes as memories of him crowded the space in her cranium. Then, there was Jet. It had been only a day since Spike had departed, but since then, so much had changed. Conversations before Spike departed had often gone like the one that had occurred the day before he had left.  
  
"Faye, just go away," Jet snapped. "You're a nuisance! Get out of here and stop wasting my fucking money!"  
  
"Well screw you too, bastard!" Faye screeched. " I'd like to see you make me! I'll stay as long as I feel like!"  
  
"THIS IS MY SHIP, BITCH! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF HERE BEFORE I SHOOT IT OFF!"  
  
She let out an eardrum-breaking shriek. "My GOD, I HATE YOU JET! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She stormed from the room like a child who hadn't gotten their way.  
  
"AND STAY GONE! I PRAY FOR THE DAY YOU DO!" he roared back.  
  
The memory made her head hurt as it conflicted with the 24 hours previous to this moment.  
  
"Better me than you."  
  
"I don't want you hurting."  
  
Heart ached.  
  
Blood.  
  
She rolled over, grabbed the trashcan, and vomited. Her gut burned between the contractions of her upset stomach. After what seemed like forever, it relinquished, and she ran to her sink to wash the horrid taste from her mouth. After cleaning up the mess, she laid back down onto the bed to take the nap she originally planned to have. Jet, Spike, life.oh, how she hated them all.  
  
Jet blankly stared at the ceiling as he had done for the past 3 hours. Why? He continued to ask himself. It had happened so suddenly, this transition from hatred to.to love. The man wondered again if it was meant to be, or if his cheese had just slipped off his cracker. This would soon pass; he repeatedly tried to convince himself. He couldn't stand her snide tone and sarcastic antics. He hated how she showed off her figure in those skanky clothes. He totally despised her lack of ability to manage money outside a game of black jack. That's who he was.  
  
He sighed heavily. Liar. He leaned over to one side, seizing a packet of cigarettes from the coffee table. He foolishly grabbed his lighter from his pocket with his bad arm and moaned from the pain he had inflicted on himself. Lighting up, he inhaled the toxic fumes to try and relax.  
  
"Jet?" the sweet melody of Faye's voice resounded through the room.  
  
"What?" he rhetorted in a rather gruff and unwelcoming tone.  
  
Conversation temporarily ceased as she walked into the room through the kitchen's entry. "Would it be alright if I left for a while to go get some money? Just an easy bounty.enough to get you a bowl of soup. I need to do everything I can to get you better so I don't have to be mature anymore. The men at the casinos will be missing me, you know."  
  
"Go ahead," he said, monotone reigning his speech. "But I better get that soup." He smiled in attempt to mask the loud, thumping beats of his heart.  
  
"Alright then. Ja ne, cowboy," she said as she waved. She turned and walked daintily from the lobby.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* Hence, chapter 3 comes to a close. This one wasn't as interesting as the other two.but after this, it really starts getting good, so please bear with =^-^= See you next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally back. No reviews to gush over this time.and you see what you get? No story in 2 weeks! I forget if I don't see something telling me that "oh yeah, I posted something on there." I'm pretty senile and forgetful for a 14-year-old, I hope I never get past the teenage years at this rate. Anyways, onward with the chapter.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Faye surveyed her ship as she entered the docking bay. The curled back metal and burns proved it was still an awful mess from the fight she had been in earlier. Jet had somehow managed to do a few things with it, but speaking generally, the main director had only very sparse amounts of time to work on her; it was more than obvious. Now, with both his arm and a leg disabled, Faye knew an amount of what she brought in would go to repairs. She jumped into the cockpit and thrust in the key, bringing the ruddy vehicle roaring to a forced start. She groaned, seeing her fuel gauge creeping toward the "E". Not wanting to waste any more gas, she blasted immediately from the bay and off of Mars.  
  
"Hmmm.who to turn in today." she muttered in a singsong voice to herself. She delicately pressed a series of buttons on her dashboard, a list of available bounties appearing on her screen. Ever since "Big Shot" had gone off air, life had gotten much more difficult for the average bounty hunter. Fortunately, before Ed left, she wired every ship directly into ISSP headquarters, making what had been a pain in the ass for everyone else a breeze for the beautiful bounty hunter.  
  
"Robert Staints.1.6 million woolongs," she read aloud. "Fortune teller that doubles as a red eye dealter.last seen on Venus." she cringed. Going to Venus meant passing by Earth. Earth meant many tragic memories. Tragic memories meant a lot.including Spike. Her heart again tore in two as she remembered one of her favorite features, his smile. A single tear escaped down her cheek, a strand of hair getting caught in the salty stream. She shamefully wiped it away. She could be suicidally depressed after she got the woolongs.  
  
After a long trip to Venus, she landed her bucket of barely functioning bolts at the entrance of a highly reccommended repair shop. "Can I help you, baby?" a man said as he appeared from the shadows. He looked at least 45 with long, straggly, oil stained white hair hanging in unkept dreadlocks around his shoulders. He had a hillbilly smile with only 6 or 7 brown lumps of what appeared to be teeth. She snorted in disgust. Pervert, she thought to herself.  
  
"Start by not calling me that," she snapped.  
  
His lips curled into a smile. "Come on now, honey, no need to get testy." His hand slinked downwards suggestively.  
  
Faye growled. Her temper had been pushed a mile over the line. In an instant, she had spun around, slapping him with all the strength in her, leaving a magenta handprint on his face. Before he was given a chance to recover, she grabbed the collar of his dirty shirt and slammed him against the wall. She pulled her gun free and dug it into his chest, then added to the intimidation by putting her knee dangerously close to his groin. "You are going to fix my ship, you are going to tell me everything I want to know, and you WILL NOT TOUCH MY ASS, YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
The old man's eyes were two giant saucers staring back at the dangerous woman. "Y-yes ma'am!"  
  
Finally so bored he wanted to die, Jet flopped his aching body to face the TV and turned it on. A screen of black and white lines greeted his less than pleased face. "Piece of shit." he groaned. He kicked it angrily. Images replied to his violence, an old western. He blinked. "I guess there really is something to smacking up old machinery." He pulled out another cigarette as he watched his show. I don't care what they say, he thought. Niccotine is great for your health.  
  
Faye walked into the "Red Deseret" bar. Just by the name, it was apparent this one was slightly too fancy for her tastes, but from what the mechanic had said, Mr. Staints's likings ran in a different direction. She took a seat on a centered satin barstool. Her eyes darted around the room as she looked for a man matching his described features-a lanky, blonde man with unusual silver eyes. He was easy to spot; from anywhere in the room, the attractive male's eyes could be spotted gleaming under his blonde locks. She smiled. Flirting would be far less painful with this one then it had been in previous bounties. (This was Faye's favorite way to bring in a bounty, with her lustriously beautiful body.) She strutted to his table, feeling every man's eyes dull of dissapointment as she sat by him.  
  
"Hey there, dearie."  
  
"Hello, Faye Valentine."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* Hence, chapter.uh.whatever this one is, finishes. I promise you, I won't remember if I don't get reviews! The fact it took me this long should be proof of that. 'Till then, ja ne. ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

I greet you all once again. Thank you for the review, Sinisterly…it was yours I was looking forward to! My email is Football_Sweetie21@hotmail.com …drop me a line sometime =^-^= So now that I have my review, I'll be putting up the next chapter. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Hello, Faye Valentine."

She gasped, evidently surprised. "How…how do you…"

"I won't cause a fuss," his gentle voice continued over hers, not aknowledging her words. "I've known for some time our paths would cross." He slowly smiled, making it almost seem sad. "It was _unmei,_ fate. Come now, put me in your cuffs…we must hurry. Your ship's repairs will be completed when we return to the shop. There will be time for chat on the way to the police station."

Faye was all but paralyzed in shock. She was convinced she had never seen him, conversed with him, and most definetly had never mentioned her name or damaged ship to him. How then…

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Ms. Valentine."

She attempted to gather her wits in order to reply, and finally did so to the point it was possible. "Let's just go, fortune teller."

To her furthur surprise, her bounty began to laugh. "Fortune teller? Where did you get such an absurd idea? I am a future teller, my dear." His eyes caught a flash of light from the dimly lit room as the words dripped from his toungue. She shuddered. This was turning out to be slightly more eerie than she had wanted. Not giving her mind another second to reel, she slapped the cuffs in her hand around his wrists, grabbed firmly to his left arm and escorted him through a bar of grumbling males, finally exiting the building. 

~*~

Faye jerked the nearly closed garage door of the repairs shop up, her ship glowing of perfection and cleanliness in the warm sunshine. "You fixed her up nice, old man," she grumbled.

"And for payment-" The mechanic cut his words short as his eyes landed on Robert, and his sly smile faded. "You like the younger ones," he sniveled loudly. The cuffs caught a ray of sun, causing the old man's stare to shift to them. "WHOA!"

Robert turned a deep shade of magenta, and Faye turned bright red, infuriated. "JUST GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK! DAMNED PERVERT!" She ripped them from his grasp and forced them into her pocket. 

He stepped a few feet back, again intimidated by the lethal purple-locked beauty. "Gomen-ai…well, then, let us talk about real payment…"

"I'm paying," Robert said in a quiet, yet stern tone. Faye blinked at this remark and pulled Staints aside for a moment, signaling to the mechanic that they needed a minute. 

"You don't have to do that," she whispered. "Your bounty is what I'm using to pay this off."

"It's not enough," he replied. "The fee is 2 mil even. Even if you did have enough, there would be nothing left for nursing your friend Jet back to health. Please…allow me." He smiled, sending her heartrate through the roof. She asked herself for the first time if she really wanted to turn a bounty, this bounty, in. Without another word, they both turned to face the repairman. 

"So…has the happy couple made their decision?" the man eagerly asked. It was Faye's turn to darken to a shade of pink. 

Robert nodded, ambiguous to the bounty hunter's blushing. "I'm still paying. 2 million woolongs, sir." He placed the crisp bill in his hand. "Have a nice day." He then motioned for Faye to board her vessel and promptly followed, cramming himself into the packed cockpit. It closed, and the flawless ship blasted from the shop and into space. 

The mechanic combed his fingers through his long white hair. "I didn't even tell him it was 2 million…" he said in wonderment. 

"Alright buddy," Faye yelled, frusterated. "I want some answers! What is it with you? How do you know me? And Jet? And how much repairs on my ship costed? Or that it even needed them?!" She gritted her teeth and without giving him any chance to reply, screamed, "Tell me!!!"

"So enwrapped in logic, Faye. I've already roughly explained this to you. I knew you. I know every person I will ever meet…even if we only brush once on the street. I knew you from the time I was 6, when I discovered this unusual skill. Your face? Your voice? They were very sketchy until we actually met. But…by fate…our paths had to intersect." He sighed. "You're even more stunning than I imagined."

Faye's eyes illuminated with joy at his words. Stunning?

"It's unfortunate that it's not meant to be."

Her heart sank before immediately bobbing back up. Sure, she wouldn't have the very handsome Robert, but Spike… "You mentioned earlier that you were a 'future teller'. Does that mean then…that you can read others' futures?"

He nodded. "For a large fee, usually. My talent is unique, and since I'm always accurate, I feel it's a good way to make a living. I don't know why I took up drug dealing, really…" His voice trailed off into another world for a moment, and he then inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…Well, I was wondering…I have no money, but…could you do one for me?"

Robert considered. "I'll tell you what," he finally began. "If you will release me, I will not only consider it payment for the reading, but I will give you the amount my bounty is worth. Agreed?" Faye nodded. "Alright then," he said. "Let me see your hands."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The dramatic conclusion to the next chapter. No Jet in this 'un. I'll have to start writing again before too long…ja ne next time ^^


	6. Chapter 6 i sure get original with chapt...

Yay! The holidays are finally over! 

I finally got someone discouraging where I was taking this. I knew it was coming-I'm a Spike/Faye fan myself. I almost had this all layed out, but I will write what I'm told is wanted. So…better start getting told…or it might just keep going the way it is! Bwahahahahaha!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

She layed her palms on his slender legs as the RedTail continued en route to the Bebop in auto pilot. Faye was obviously a little edgy, not knowing what to expect. Robert took note of this. "This might tingle a little, but it won't hurt," he said soothingly. Despite his efforts to calm her, she still looked rather nervous. "Ah, are you ready?"

She slowly nodded. "I…am."

Robert put his hands on hers. Immediately, thermal energy could be felt building between their hands. The attractive young man's eyes flickered. Lines like a broken TV set seemed to run over his pupils. They faded to a dull grey before widening suddenly. His hands ripped from hers with no warning. His breathing was now heavy and his brow shining with perspiration. "One note I left out," he said between gasps, "was how stressful on my body the process is." Faye remained silent, waiting for him to recover. When he at last caught his breath, he looked up at her with a kind smile. "I'm afraid I also left out that I cannot tell you exactly what I saw. If I did so, I would lose my gift. I will come as close as I can to telling you, however." He contemplated what words he would use for a breif moment, then said, "The one you truly love and the one who is only a temporary infatuation will be reuinited in 7 units of time…after you learn of a surprise you are expecting." 

She blinked. "O…k…I'm not so sure that would have been worth freeing you on average," she remarked. "But…you are far from average. I'm not sure I wanted to turn you in anyway." She put the handcuff key into its slot, snapping the bonds free from Robert's wrists. "Where would you like let off then?"

"How about a casino?" the usually serene man said feistily. "It's been a while since I've wasted a slew of woolongs." 

"I'll take you to my favorite one," she promised. She tapped a few buttons on her dashboard, taking the RedTail out of auto pilot. She then pivoted into a tunnel that took them to a roulette-shaped casino orbiting Venus. Faye received permission to land and did so right in front of the entrance. He emerged first from the cockpit, then helped the scantily dressed woman out after him. 

"I guess this is it," she said quietly.

Robert nodded. "And we'll probably never see one another ever again."

"You don't know?"

"Even I have limitations, Faye."

There was a moment of silence when conversation ceased, and only the scurry of others around them could be heard. Out of nowhere, Robert began laughing uncontrollably. Faye let out a snort as well, and in an instant they were both on their knees, peels of laughter bolting them to the floor. The cop at the entrance watched the scene, wondering if he should check the couple's blood alchohol level. 

Finally regaining their composure, the two helped one another up and restarted their farewells. "I'm going to miss you Faye, I really will. Even if we only just met, I will never forget your face. I could really fall for you," he lulled in her ear, drawing closer to her. 

She smiled. "I could –"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't speak." He caressed her jaw upward, bringing her ruby lips to his. He parted her lips, the kiss progressing deeper. Their lips stayed passionately locked for what she wished could be eternity, their hearts beating like those of two crazy love-struck teenagers. He slowly pulled away at last, their eyes both clouded with a feeling neither could explain. 

"Come with me," she whispered passionately. "I need someone like you…a man like you…"

"I would…but the one whom you really belong to will sweep you off your feet very soon. I cannot question the order of things as they are told to me. I hop the tides of fate blow us back together one day. Ja ne, Ms. Valentine." He gazed into her eyes one last time before he released her hands and walked slowly away. 

"Ja ne…" she murmured breathlessly. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Hmmm…so what were the thoughts on Robert, then? I need to know so I can decide if I want to bring him in later on. **I** was personally rather fond of him…but it's not my opinion that counts. This chapter was a little short…anyways, let me know. Ja ne. 


End file.
